


First Steps

by spartanroses (babybrotherdean)



Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybrotherdean/pseuds/spartanroses
Summary: "Atreus." Soft, again. He reaches out and picks up his son, standing him up on his feet. Atreus looks uncertain, but Kratos does not let go, hands steady on his sides. "Focus, boy. Steady."





	First Steps

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted more dad + boy fluff, so here is a silly, fluffy thing.
> 
> I don't know why, but the idea of Kratos talking to baby Atreus the way he talks to current Atreus is really cute and silly to me, so... that's a thing that exists.
> 
> (I didn't proofread this because it's bedtime, so sorry if there's anything weird.)

"Again."

Though he speaks firmly, Kratos allows his tone to soften as he watches Atreus struggle to stand once more. The boy seems to have grown tired of crawling in what few moments he spends out of his mother's arms, and has been trying over the past several days to get himself upright. Faye helps him, offering encouraging words and a steadying hand, and now Kratos decides to do his part, cross-legged on the cabin floor while he watches Atreus' efforts.

He stuggles to balance himself, feet firmly on the ground as he pushes himself upright. He wobbles dangerously once he stands on two feet, then falls back onto his bottom. His brow scrunches up in frustration, and though it is a strange expression to see on an infant, it is one with which Kratos is intimately familiar. He knows better than to let it go much further.

"Atreus." Soft, again. He reaches out and picks up his son, standing him up on his feet. Atreus looks uncertain, but Kratos does not let go, hands steady on his sides. "Focus, boy. Steady."

Atreus blinks big, blue eyes up at him, then lifts his hands, making a small sound. Kratos tries to ignore the instinctive urge to pull him in close, keeping him on the floor instead. The boy will learn to walk eventually, and sooner is surely better than later. "Ready?"

He takes the long eye contact as his answer, and slowly lets go of Atreus. Atreus, to his credit, does not seem terribly concerned by this. He stays right where he is, swaying gently but otherwise undisturbed. Kratos feels a swell of pride in his chest. A small first step, but a first step all the same.

"Good." He cracks a tiny smile, and when Atreus starts to wobble again, making a nonsensical sound of distress, he reaches out to pick the boy up once more. This time, Kratos gives into his instincts and pulls Atreus to his chest, cradling him close. "You are improving. Before we know it, you will be walking on your own two feet."

Atreus does not respond to that. Instead, he curls in close to Kratos, little fingers gripping at his beard and a tiny yawn slipping free. Time to rest.

It might be silly to praise a child for learning the very basics of walking, but Kratos treasures every moment he is allowed to spend with his boy. After having his entire life torn from him, he knows better than to take these things for granted; time moves too quickly for his tastes, and before long, Atreus might not need him at all. Certainly not the way he does now.

Kratos will take what he can get for however long he can. He will not allow Atreus’ childhood to slip through his fingers. He has no desire to learn that lesson a second time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
